


Introductions

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [20]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (guess who jk), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Freshman Year, Gen, Insecure Virgil, M/M, Male Antagonist, Meet-Cute, Nervous Roman, Pre-Relationship, Prologue, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Virgil has never really expected to be liked.Sure, he’d met Roman once at that awkward (dreadful, embarrassing, argh) party at the start of term, but he thought how widely Roman smiled was probably due to alcohol, or him just being polite.--------------------------------Beginning of a Prologue to this series, set before 'Brave.'





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> more info about this and the prompt behind it on my tumblr: https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/171358021455/do-you-think-you-could-do-a-uni-maybe

Virgil has never really expected to be liked.

Sure, he’d met Roman once at [that awkward (dreadful, embarrassing, argh) party](https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/167677499050/what-about-michael-in-the-bathroom-from-be-more) at the start of term, but he thought how widely Roman smiled was probably due to alcohol, or him just being polite.

In fact, Virgil is convinced that’ll be that last he sees of Roman. The first week of classes passes by in a blur, Virgil struggling to keep up with the pace. His room is nice and quiet, which he really appreciates, but he fears the other people in his dorm are too similar to him, too distant. He barely knows their names, and they all seem to have formed their own solid friendship groups instantly, leaving Virgil uncertainly hovering on the outskirts. He tells himself he doesn’t mind. 

One day, he gets a message through the barely used group chat that the water’s been turned off in their dorms for at least 24 hours. Virgil reads it just as he’s heading out of the library. His neck is stiff from sitting at a desk, and he’d just been looking forward to having a shower-

“Hey, Virgil!”

He blinks, and turns to the side to see Roman, running up to walk in place next to him. He’s wearing casual gym clothes, and his blond hair is slightly messy, different from the carefully styled version he saw at the party.

“Oh.” Virgil says. He’s a bit surprised that Roman even remembers his name. “Uh, hey?”

Roman’s smile suddenly falls. “It  _is_  Virgil, right?”

“Yeah.”

Roman breathes out with an exaggerated  _phew_. “Oh, thank God, I thought I’d remembered it wrong, and then you’d feel awkward correcting me and-”

Virgil blinks again. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Roman is… flustered? But, he’s never had someone be flustered in front of him before.

“No, it’s-” He finds himself smiling, genuinely. “It’s definitely Virgil, you’re good.”

They end up walking further down the path together, and when Roman asks how his first week is going, Virgil doesn’t actually dread the small talk. Instead, he complains about his dorms’ water getting shut off.

“Oh no!” Roman frowns. “That sucks.” There’s a little pause, and he makes a humming noise in thought, before adding: “I’d say come to ours but uh… I  _may_ have lost my keys, and I know no-one else is in yet.”

“You lost your keys on the first week?!” Virgil asks, horrified. 

“Eh, it’s no big deal,” Roman waves him off. “Luckily I share with two people who can drive.” He bites his lip. “That doesn’t exactly help you right now, though. Maybe…” He clicks his fingers. “Ooh! I have it!”

He actually takes Virgil by the hand in his enthusiasm, and pulls until Virgil’s running alongside him, more than a little bewildered. He can already tell that Roman acts as if the simplest things are an adventure.

* * *

Virgil stares up at the building.

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“What?” Roman says. He’s already opening the doors. “The theater department clocks out early on a Friday, it’ll only be cleaners or whatever in there. The changing rooms will be empty, and there’s showers in there.” 

“You already know the entire schedule of the theater department?” Virgil says, choosing to ignore how strange of an (almost) first meeting this is. It’s odd, he decides, but... a good odd.

But, the meeting doesn’t get very far. Roman is giving him a quick tour of the stage just because he can, palpable excitement rolling off him as he waxes lyrical. He’s just showing Virgil what standing in center stage is like (mildly terrifying) when the stage lights abruptly go out. Both Virgil and Roman jump in unison, looking around.

Virgil spots him first. He’s a shadowed figure, leaning against the exit doors. He’s clearly a good couple of years older than him and Roman- he can tell, partly from the height, and the confidence in his posture. He unfolds his arms to reveal the yellow cuffs of a thin jumper, and he steps into the little remaining light: short, side-swept dark hair, smooth and pristine, green eyes that glint every so often.

“Closing time, boys,” he says. 

Roman sputters. “Have you been here all this time?”

“I  _work_  here,” the stranger says, sounding incredibly bored. “You didn’t think the building just _magically_ closed after you? My pet peeve is arrogant actors.” He fixes his gaze on Roman.

There’s a tense silence.

“Oh,  _sorry_ , where are my manners?” The stranger steps closer to them, holding out a hand. Virgil doesn’t think he sounds very sorry at all. In fact, it sounds like he’s doing an awful impression of Draco Malfoy, and Virgil is a bit ashamed that he’s intimidated by it.

“Dorian,” he announces, and Roman shakes his hand first, stiffly. 

“As in Gray?” Roman says. When Dorian does not reply, he tacks on: “You know, like… Oscar Wilde? The… Picture of Dorian Gray?”

Dorian’s eyes flash again. “Oh, original. I definitely haven’t heard that one before.”

Roman blinks. He doesn’t even get out his own name, as Dorian’s already turning away from him, offering his hand to Virgil. 

“And yours?” he says.

Virgil takes his hand. His grip is strong and tight. “V-Virgil,” he says.

“Interesting,” Dorian says slowly. Then: “Let’s grab coffee sometime.” It’s not a suggestion or a question. He jerks his head to Roman. “I need you both out in 10 minutes before the cleaners come in.”

“Fine, fine.” Roman quickly heads for the door. “You coming, Virgil?”

“Roman,” Virgil says, once they’re outside. “Was that- did I just get asked out?”

Roman shrugs. “It sounded like that to me.”

Virgil looks down at the ground, and feels his breathing catch slightly. “Oh,” he says, and his mind is filled with  _shoulds_ ; and  _obligations_ ; and  _politeness_  and  _expectations_. 

“Virgil?” When Virgil looks up, Roman smiles at him hesitantly. “You don’t _have_  to go if you don’t want to. You know that, yeah?” Then, he blushes, backtracking: “Not that I’m saying don’t… like if you’re interested, and you want to then… it’s your choice but I-” He shrugs again. “I dunno. He just gave me…” He shrugs one more time, shaking his head. “Sorry, sorry. Forget it, I’m being stupid.”

Before Virgil can even think on it some more, Roman is snapping his fingers again.

“Hey, at least we killed some time though!” He glances at his watch. “Logan’s classes are finished now, I think. Do you want to come annoy him? Sorry, am I talking too much? It’s just, he could give us a ride back and you could get a shower and-”

Virgil smiles, cutting the rambling short with an easy, “Sure.” For now, he puts Dorian out of his mind.


End file.
